Creeper
by Eophan
Summary: Anko wanders into her Sensei's open room one night, for reasons she is unsure of, to meet a goal she hadn't thought of.


Anko couldn't see much of anything.

Couldn't stop her heart from thundering so loudly.

Couldn't possibly hold her breath forever...

Even so, she could hear and feel everything. Every nerve and sense was working overdrive from some emotion she couldn't quite place that settled dully in her stomach. His room was on the way to hers, and she stood in front of his bizarrely open doorway for what felt like hours. Her wide eyes stared into the windowless bedroom, fingers twitching at her sides. In the beginning, it felt like something had drawn her in, almost forcing her to begin this arduous journey through the inky blackness. It tugged and pulled on her, blocking out every thought until the one thought, that of moving forward, was the only thing present in her mind. It felt like hours more before she quietly set her resolve and began to move centimeter by aching centimeter. Anko felt like she was merely watching herself from afar as her bare feet hushed along the wood paneling, out of the gray night pouring through a nearby window, and further into the darkness. In reality, it was really her own fault that she was in this predicament at all.

Anko didn't think about that too long, though. The only thing the young kunoichi could think about was keeping her breath from heaving, her chakra remaining suppressed, and her one foot moving with no more than whisper in front of the next, ending with a soft _pat pat pat._

She had to remain silent on this trek, just as her Sensei had taught her, since it was _his _sleeping outline that Anko was sneaking up on. It seemed imposing, but it wasn't exactly a long distance; his room was very small, just like hers.

Finally, Anko was standing next to Orochimaru's bed, paralyzed, wishing she hadn't gone past the point of no return, because now she was definitely stuck... At the same time, she was driven by curiosity to know what would happen if she pushed further.

Anko's eyes had plenty of time to adjust by now, just managing to catch the slight trickle of moonlight in the corridor she'd come from. There was no reason to close the door, really, it was rusty, and it might screech and awaken Orochimaru.

Besides that, they were completely alone in the house anyway...

Now here comes the tricky part: What was it she intended to do now that she was here? if she didn't find movement to be impossible at the moment, she could have slapped her forehead for not thinking that part through earlier. This was one of the things Orochimaru was _always _warning her against: Stop living in the moment, don't rush in recklessly and be unprepared to defend yourself, _plan things ahead!_

Even so, why waste all this effort for nothing? Come on now, she'd already come all this way... Maybe just... A little touch... And then she'll leave the way she came...

Anko always admired his hair. She sometimes wished her own hair fell across her shoulders so seamlessly, or hung around her features just so perfectly, ("Do you use some sort of product?!" she asked once, wildly, and he gave her a blank stare and said something about eating less sweets and more seaweed, if it matters that much,) but her hair was untamed and unmanageable, so in a ponytail it went.

She began to lift her hand, slowly, painfully, willing her joints not to pop and her breath to stay steady. Her hand hovered in front of her waist, and she realized it couldn't possibly reach as far as she intended it. Orochimaru slept on a queen sized bed, on the side completely opposite to Anko. "Damn it," she thinks, "I _really_ should have thought this one out a little bit more."

But his hair was draped over his back in that perfect silk wave, and even in the dark of the room, the visible white skin of his torso between the blanket and his hair somehow _glowed,_ and Anko was entranced again, moving her thin, small body onto the edge of his bed, her loose robe bunching slightly around her shoulders.

Suddenly she was on her hands and knees along the edge of the mattress, watching Orochimaru for any signs that he had sprung to alertness, any signs at all. He seemed to barely breathed in his sleep, and he didn't move at all, and then Anko was more fully on the bed, just managing to lift the covers gently and place herself underneath them.

Anko buried her face into the corner of the pillow under her, trying to stifle her gasps for air. She realized that if she had just been breathing normally, instead of freaking out for zero reason, she wouldn't be in _this _predicament now. She wanted to bolt out of there, so fast the clamor she would make would only seem like the house settling. She couldn't though, because, and reiterates, why go through all this trouble for nothing? Besides, the situation had somehow escalated, and now there was no way she was going to be able to leave without Orochimaru noticing. Uh-uh. Not happening. How he didn't notice now was a damn miracle, what with her slightly rasped breath and her trembling body that seemed to send shock-waves through the bed.

What in the _world _made this seem like a good idea when she was standing in his doorway just a few minutes, hours ago? Maybe she'd wondered what it'd be like, to be safe for a change, to believe that the rest of the world didn't exist at all. Security was an addictive feeling that she only ever felt around him... Maybe she was just tired of sleeping alone, because she already accepted the fact that when you die, you die alone. So, maybe she just wanted her loneliness to go away for a while, even if it is obtained through laying a few inches away from her sleeping mentor. Maybe she was just tired of the small pit in her, the feeling that something was missing, that always lurked and nagged at her. Maybe she was just tired of always having to kill that stupid emotion before she lingered on it too much, because if she didn't, then she wouldn't be motivated to work for a while. Maybe... Selfishly, she was willing to find fulfillment in whatever was most convenient, and, well, she does live with him.

Nah, it's not that his company is convenient, it's that everyone else isn't interesting at all. They're all so boring, so weak, so inept, compared to him. His cold grace, his infinite knowledge... He was the only person that ever watched over her with a kind, proud gaze in his eyes, that ever saw her for how strong she could be if she tried. The power he was willing to give her, and teach her how to own entirely, and even just his kind smile, were the only important things in her world. Everyone else could just go to Hell for all Anko cared.

Ah, but there she goes, thinking about things that don't matter again. Anko had a mission right now, even though the overall goal was still in the process of being determined. Baby steps for now. Anko already had the first order of business in mind: Reach out, and touch his hair. It was only a few inches away now, and since hair doesn't have nerves, that meant she had the least chance of getting caught.

Part of it fanned out towards her, so she reached... Reached... Reached... Then carefully scooped some of it up in her palm. Anko had to fight a sudden giggle of elation; it felt just how she imagined it. She rested her hand on the bed and tangled her nimble fingers more thoroughly into the black mass, rubbing a few strands, holding her breath from excitement. She'd been wanting to do this since _forever _ago_, _but she could never work up the courage to ask. Orochimaru would have obliged, Anko was certain of that, but who knows what he'd think of such a creepy request. The last thing Anko wanted to do was weird him out.

Anko almost chortled in self-derision, but settled for a smirk. Simply asking to touch him was way too creepy, but sneaking up on him in the middle of the night so that she could play with his hair was fine? _Wonderful_ logic. At this rate, Anko guessed that she would turn into one of those creeps Orochimaru told her to stay away from.

Oh well, if she does turn out to be the monster here, than what's there to be afraid of?

Anko curled Orochimaru's hair around her fist loosely, like a silken glove. All those battles he'd been in, and still there wasn't a single hint of damage on his hair. Or anywhere on him, actually. Anko pulled his hair away from his back, and sure enough, not a single scar or blemish, only clean white skin on lean muscle. Even her body was already covered in white scars that crossed and swooped over her back and shoulders and chest and legs... And yet here is a man a hundred times more battle-hardened, a mysterious entity that had seen atrocities Anko dared not imagine, and his appearance suggested someone much frailer. Anko was almost envious for a moment, thinking how wonderful it would be to be as viciously beautiful and as incomparably powerful as he is, but she shook that away. That's what she was working towards, the whole point of her training, wasn't it? Well, maybe not the beauty part, appearances don't exactly have much stake when you're a ninja, but someday she'd be able to hold her own against his full strength. Maybe she'd ask him how the Hell he got rid of scars, as well...

Ok, she'd gotten what she wanted, and now that meant it was time to leave. But that familiar creeping thought came into her head again: Was this really what her goal was? Was she really going to go through all that trouble, and just leave it at this? Anko felt greedy as she brought more treasured hair into her fist...

It wasn't enough.

Her fingers itched to run through it from scalp to tip. She childishly wanted to bury her face in it and find out exactly what he smelled like... And what then? Would she really be satisfied with just that? Anko would admit that his hair wasn't the only thing she was curious about-

Anko accidentally tugged on a few strands, and she panicked, quickly disentangled her hand, and rolled over onto her back. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest and her breath tried to come out in strangled gasps as she saw Orochimaru actually stir. She waited with her head turned, watching, forcing her eyes open as wide as they could go.

It was subtle, light, only a roll of a shoulder... Surely Anko had avoided a crisis...

Orochimaru silently turned around and faced Anko, and two glowing yellow eyes were staring right at her. It was all she could see, the rest of him was suddenly bathed completely in darkness, and she knew that she was going to die. She sneaked into his room, she'd touched him without permission, and now, '_He's going to kill me he's going to kill me oh what should I do I'm so sorry Sensei I'm so sorry-'_

Anko feigned innocence, scooting herself lower into his sheets, and threw her arms above her head onto the pillow, smiling coyly at him. If Orochimaru thought she was trying to hide herself, that might make him even more mad, so she swallowed and forced a shrill giggle out of her throat.

"Hey Sensei. Fancy seeing you here."

Yup, she was totally innocent, just a cute little girl that felt like climbing into her mentor's bed, nothing weird going on at _all-_

"I might say the same thing. I thought you were an assassin."

Anko released a shaky breath, "Nope, just me. I was um... I couldn't sleep." She almost winced as the words left her mouth. Stupid excuse, on top of a hesitation. He'll see right through her and reprimand her for lying to his face. He'll want to know the real reason, but how could Anko answer when even _she _wasn't sure-

"Oh, alright."

Anko couldn't help but to snap her head towards him, incredulous and wide-eyed. Orochimaru's form was a little easier to make out now that she wasn't _quite_ so afraid of imminent death. He was facing her now, and had propped his head up on a fist. Anko saw him blink the tired out of his eyes slowly. That's it? No punishment at all? She really shouldn't question it, she's also been taught to always quit while she's ahead, but Anko was curious...

"Are you sure? That it's alright, I mean. I didn't want to wake you."

"Of course. If you've been having problems sleeping, and if this is the way to fix it, then that's just how it is, isn't it? I certainly don't want you to be tired."

"Of... Of course."

Anko inwardly sighed with relief. How silly of her, sure Orochimaru could be scary, but there's no way he'd punish her over something like this, right? She wiggled herself slightly closer to him, feeling a bit braver, and stretched her legs out from their somewhat cramped position. Orochimaru never moved, and barely even seemed to blink, keeping his careful gaze trained directly on her, a slight smirk teasing a corner of his lips.

"Say, you're not tired at all, are you?" Anko asked, rolling on her side to face him, shoving an arm under what she has now claimed as her pillow.

"I have to be alert at all times. Assassination is a real threat to me, I'm not as well-liked as you seem to believe."

"I don't see why... It's not like you've ever hurt anyone outside of a mission or anything."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, smirk widening for a moment.

"Well, anyone that didn't deserve it anyway," Anko responded with a shaky laugh.

Orochimaru chuckled. "If only everyone walked on the same path of logic that you do. It'd be much more just, but we'd all be fat from only ever eating dango. A good trade off, I think."

Emboldened by the compliment, Anko huffed. "I'm not fat, far from it, you can eat whatever you want as long as you keep working hard." Anko stuck her tongue out, which Orochimaru reached out with two fingers to pinch, and she squealed and hid her face in the cotton blankets, giggling. "Snake can't get me!"

"Hiss," he said plainly, and pinched her ear instead. Anko shook her head, her laughter slowing to a halt, and chanced a look over the edge of the blanket, keeping the rest of her face hidden.

"So, you've gotta be watching for assassins, huh? Just because some people don't like you?"

Orochimaru paused, moving his arm and resting his head on his pillow in an imitation of Anko, and responded in a careful tone. "It's not any different than any other high-ranked shinobi. There are a lot of factors involved, and there will always be someone who disagrees with you no matter what... But yes, many people are opposed to me, especially."

Anko swallowed, curling her legs up slightly. "It isn't fair. They just don't know you like I do," she said quietly, clenching her fingers into her pillow. This was Konoha they were talking about. She didn't exactly interact with anyone very often ever since becoming Orochimaru's ward and pupil, but she wasn't completely ignorant of the village's viewpoint of the pair. Orochimaru was one of the legendary Sannin, and regarded as a celebrity by most of the country, but many shinobi were wary of him. Some of the children even made a point of staying far away from Anko, and all of this for reasons that were unbeknownst to Anko.

"People are often afraid of things that they can't understand. I have a different way of thinking than most people, so they label me as dangerous," Orochimaru said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't seem to think much of the rest of the village anyway. From what Anko could tell, he could care less what they thought about him. Anko pouted at this thought; It just wasn't fair!

"It's not that they can't understand... It's that they don't want to understand," Anko muttered bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. If they can't take the time to learn about anything just because they're _scared_, then they don't deserve the knowledge at all. Information is precious, and giving out information to those who don't appreciate it can be disastrous."

Anko's heart leaped as Orochimaru reached for her, and shivered as his fingers brushed by her cheek and cradled her head, his thumb rubbing little circles on her cheekbone. He smiled at her, his eyes filled with the praise that Anko treasured so much.

"But you're not like them, are you? Little Anko?"

"Nope! I don't really know what exactly everyone else thinks about you, but I think you're-" Well, Anko thought he was a _lot _of things, and she blushed as they all ran through her mind at once. They'd be here for a while if she tried listing off all of those. "I think you're cool. I wanna be like you, more than anything else. Wise and powerful and cool."

"Heh, how kind... Hmm, a child looks best when they have a little color to their features, I say," he smiled. It took a second for Anko to register what he was referring to, and when it hit her, her blush deepened.

"You can see me, huh?" Anko asked timidly.

Orochimaru's voice was nearly a whisper, his thumb stopped it's movement and he leaned towards Anko ever so slightly. "I can see everything... Clear as day, right as rain. "

Anko pulled the covers off of her face, the cold air gracing her lungs, and tried not to think about how absolutely exposed she was. She looked at what she could see of Orochimaru for a moment; her eyes had already adjusted as much as they were going to without any sort of technique, and most of what she could make out was only his strangely iridescent skin, the shadow of his features, and the focal point that was his eyes, of course. Anko realized that his hand was still settled around her cheek, and her blush only got darker.

"So, I told you what I want. What do you want then?" Anko asked.

"What I want..." Orochimaru paused, his hand leaving Anko, and slowly laid on his back, closing his eyes. "There are no words that can encompass it. To escape the fragility of our human condition? Power? No, beyond power, I want infinity... But even that is not enough. I want to know everything, I want every technique, but that in itself is an impossible goal. If only I had more time, maybe I could figure it out, but I'm already so old..."

"You don't seem that old to me, but you have the wisdom of someone much older..."

Orochimaru released a bark of laughter. "At least I've got a cute little student that admires me so much, in the meantime."

"Your research has progressed though, right? Maybe you won't have to worry about that soon," Anko offered.

"Indeed. My thought is that with the right technique, I can attain what I want. I'm close to the answer, I'm sure of it. As I've said, I'll share it with you, when it's complete."

"I couldn't ask for more," Anko said happily. Before she could give herself time to think about it, she twitched her arms around one of Orochimaru's, sticking her chin on top of his shoulder, and her eyes lit up with admiration. "When we have it, we'll live a blessed life with good luck and rejuvenation forever, right Sensei? Just like the white snake."

Orochimaru looked at her with an expression almost akin to surprise for a moment, then he smiled, so softly, so sadly, so caring, Anko's heart almost broke. "Yes... Just like the white snake."

Anko just looked at him for a moment. If there was any problem with their close proximity, Orochimaru had made no indication of it. If anything, it was that he didn't notice at all. He was looking at her, but he was somewhere else. He just got like this sometimes, and whatever he was looking at so wistfully, it definitely wasn't Anko. It'd be so easy to move just a few tiny little inches, and place a little peck on his lips with hers. Orochimaru was so far away right now, there's no way he'd ever notice...

Just what was she thinking? Anko pushed herself away from him and onto the other side of the bed, throwing her arms above her head once again in mock innocence. Orochimaru seemed to come out of his reprieve, blinking languidly at Anko. It was getting late, it'd probably be best to just call it a night, she's already received permission to stay... A thought sprung to mind, and Anko laughed, which Orochimaru questioned.

"I just thought, it's weird how no one ever questioned an older man being in charge of a younger girl, I mean look at how we are now... Seems almost ignorant, yeah?"

Orochimaru answered slowly, a sparkle in his eye as if he was telling a joke. "There have been countless cases similar to yours. You only think that way because you see it that way. You believe there is something for them to be ignorant about." Orochimaru shot her a sly smile. "Am I to understand that you've come to me tonight for reasons that are not as innocent as you want me to believe?"

Anko laughed nervously. Damn! He'd caught her! Her and her big stupid mouth- But wait, what was she talking about? She had no idea why she decided to do all this! It was on a whim!... Right? "Haha, come on, you know I'm just joking Sensei, that's going way too far..."

Orochimaru's smile faded, and his brow furrowed. "Even so, I can't help but wonder..." He sat up and leaned over Anko, piercing directly through her with his gaze, and Anko unconsciously held her breath. She wanted very, very badly to be invisible now.

He could see everything, clear as day, so he could see right through her as well, it was so obvious now...

"Where did you learn about such things?"

"N-nowhere..." Too embarrassing, she couldn't bring herself to say it...

"The truth... Please."

No choice but to come clean about it now: "I-It was just one of Master Jiraiya's weird books! I didn't know what they were about so I asked and he lent one of them to me, I think it was supposed to be a joke! I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner!"

"...Is that all?" Anko nodded furiously, and Orochimaru backed off and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "That's good, I'm relieved, I thought I was going to have to kill someone tonight... I might still consider it in Jiraiya's case, though. That idiot, I don't know what he was trying to do..."

Anko crossed her hands over her chest and released a shaky breath. Her poor heart was having a really rough night. "S-scary... What did you think I did?"

"I didn't think you were responsible for anything, I wasn't angry at you. Still, words like that aren't meant to come out of a child's mouth. Honestly..."

"I thought I was rather mature for my age," Anko pouted.

"You are, but maturity has nothing to do with matters like that... Take Jiraiya, for example," Orochimaru quipped.

"Oh? Than what _does _it have to do with?" Anko imitated Orochimaru and sat up. She leaned past the curtain of his hair, smirking, and he responded with a frown.

"Do I _really _need to have this talk with you? A moment ago it seemed like you had everything figured out on your own."

"Sensei..." Anko breathed, tilting her head. "Did I embarrass you?" The thought made her feel lightheaded and impulsive, and she almost snickered when Orochimaru faltered and his back knocked into the headboard. He recovered a second later, "Embarrass? No... At the moment I'm just marveling at how much I'm rubbing off on you."

"That's exciting," Anko giggled, "Maybe I did come to you for reasons that aren't so innocent, if that's true?" She copied his sly smile from earlier, and he scoffed.

"I don't know whether I should be insulted or amused... Either way, you probably shouldn't push on the subject." Judging from his tone, Anko figured that Orochimaru was more amused than anything right now. She bit her lip in an effort to hide a childish smile, and leaned farther towards him.

"'Probably,' you say? No need to get sheepish with me, Sensei, I'm just searching for answers."

"Anko..." Orochimaru said with a warning tone, but a very slight, near invisible twitch of his lips betrayed that he really didn't mind. Anko, feeling suddenly elated and in charge, raised her hand and traced a finger along the purple outline near his nose. Just another motion that she's always wanted to do, and it suddenly didn't seem so scary. Orochimaru twitched, but allowed her this, staying very still, those glowing eyes narrowed and watching her carefully. Anko wondered why she hadn't just gone ahead and acted upon these weird little urges a long time ago, it was so easy, and he wasn't even angry or creeped out like she thought he'd be.

Anko's previous inhibitions had fallen away, and her fingers wandered over his face, entranced. They burned in contrast to how cold he was, and she vaguely wondered if the rest of him was so chilled. The tips of her fingers began to tremble as they dipped past a hard cheekbone, and her stomach dropped when the side of her index finger brushed the corner of his mouth. It moved of it's own accord across his pale lips, and it was all she could see, she was in a daze...

Anko's eyes fell closed and she moved the few inches it took to replace her finger with her lips, pressing them chastely against his. Wonderful, her whole body ached with a delirious pain, every nerve felt like it was being shocked from the warmth. Absolutely wonderful, who knew kissing Orochimaru could be so-

"Ah!" Anko was burning up, and she realized what she was doing. Creepy, creepy, creepy! She fell backwards unceremoniously, landing on the bed with a thump, but couldn't move away, paralyzed by her own embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbled, cradling her hand against her stomach like it'd been injured.

Orochimaru laughed beneath his breath with a slight rasp. "Haa... _You're_ not getting sheepish now, are you?"

"Umm," she hummed shakily. Her face was beet red now, she knew it. How stupid of her, trying to tease someone like him, what was she _thinking_... "I-I'm sorry..." Anko laid perfectly still as Orochimaru raised his hands to cup his face, shaking with silent laughter. She tensed and swallowed, unsure what to think of it. It was almost a full minute of this before he finally began to still.

"Ha... Ha... Anko..."

Suddenly, Anko felt her arm being pulled, and with a slight squeak, she was lifted onto her knees, one of Orochimaru's hands gripping her left wrist, and holding it next to her head, his other around her waist, pulling her towards him. Shocked into incoherency, it was all Anko could do to stare wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape, as Orochimaru purred into her ear.

"I'm not opposed to you at all. You have decided what you want... That much was obvious the moment you walked so carefully into my room, and laid next to me. There is nothing wrong with any sort of desire, no matter how dark, how twisted others may claim it to be. There are no exceptions. If it is what you desire, than by all means, take it. Extend your claws, bare your fangs, and let go. Plunge into yourself, lose focus on everything else, and know only the sheer joy of attaining what you have so desperately longed for. If you let others blindfold you to your own needs by placing a stigma on them, you will never know true happiness. As shinobi, we are bound by this: Destined to lead an unfulfilled life that ends only in a gruesome death that comes to us all... Far too soon."

Orochimaru pulled Anko flush against his chest, forcing her to straddle his lap, and he carefully removed the hairband from of her hair, causing Anko to wince when a few hairs were yanked out. His fingers combed roughly against her scalp, and Anko felt lost. Too many sensations at once, too close, too fast, the only thing she could do was listen to his slow, rasping voice.

"Let me be your guide through the blood and the pain, and eventually we may attain eternal bliss. We shall never have to die, we can take our time, we can do anything. We'll have all the time in the world, and more. For now, let me be your guide away from the horrors of this world, at least for a little while."

"Humans are so fragile, so easily broken and destroyed..."

"So let's have fun while we can, shall we?"

He needn't say anymore. Anko threw her arms around Orochimaru's neck, and pressed her lips against his again with so much force that he grunted. One of his hands pulled on the side of her night-robe, exposing a shoulder, and he broke away from Anko to kiss her neck hungrily. She gasped, her short nails digging into his neck. His hair tickled her nose, and she faintly smelled herbs and spices. Anko felt that ridiculously long tongue touch her neck, and she shivered this time. Some sense rushed back to her for a moment as Orochimaru pulled again on her robe, and yanked on the tie keeping it together.

Anko wanted this, she knew she did, but she was scared. She couldn't help it! This was another thing that she really, really, _really_ should have thought through. She had just gone from being too awkward and afraid to even get near him to... To...

"Orochimaru S-Sensei, aren't I too young?" Anko breathed out as she felt the tie around her waist loosen and her upper arm hit the chill of the room.

Orochimaru lifted his head to kiss her chin, then stare at her with those eyes that seemed to bore a hole through her soul, and Anko shivered. "That makes this forbidden, doesn't it? And since when has that ever stopped us?"

Anko had no response. She just looked into those eyes, and he looked right back. Her chest heaved against his, and though she couldn't deny how frightened she was, it made her delirious. Her neck burned from his kisses, goosebumps spread along the exposed skin of her shoulders and her arm, and he was just so beautiful to her.

So, words failing her, she kissed his cheek to signify that she nervously agreed with his reasoning. Anko would always be with Orochimaru, he'd promised her that they'd both live forever, so they were just jumping the gun a little, right?

Chills wracked her body as her robe fell down and bunched around her waist, and had to fight the instinctive need to yank it back up around her. Her breathing became labored as one of Orochimaru's hands trailed along her upper arm, the other caressing her nape and bringing her back towards him and capturing her lips in another kiss. She grunted as she felt his tongue move into her mouth, gripping his arms for dear life. The thought that he could easily suffocate her ran through Anko's mind, and she nudged back with her own tongue shyly. Deprived of air as she was then, Anko seriously thought that she really would suffocate, she was already fading fast, she couldn't breathe, but he tasted so sweet...

"Ah!" Anko jerked backwards as she felt something hard press against her thigh, and hissed as Orochimaru buried his head in her shoulder again, kissing and licking greedily. His hands snaked their way into Anko's robe, and pulled her hips against his. Anko squirmed when that hardness pressed between her legs and trembled, a shaking breath escaping her, feeling something white hot shoot up through her. It felt weird, but... Amazing. How was he doing this to her?

Orochimaru's hands pushed away her robe, causing it to pool behind her and around her, and she was completely exposed to him. Her head snapped to the side, hoping that her small undeveloped body wouldn't disgust him, Anko didn't think she could handle the shame...

Orochimaru lifted his head and licked his lips, taking in her form. Anko struggled slightly under his gaze, her stomach dropping from nervousness. Then one of his hands traveled up along her ribs, and she arched into his touch without knowing what she was doing, and squealed as his index finger touched lightly on one nipple. He pinched and yanked it, and she squealed with every movement, her body thrashing slightly on top of him. She wanted to respond, to touch him the same way he was touching her, but she was shaking so violently when his other hand ran along her stomach that it was all she could do to stay sitting up.

Anko noticed Orochimaru's breath catch and she tried to still herself, thinking she'd hurt him somehow. He moaned quietly, dipping his head down, and she placed her hands along his chest, gasping for air. His hands found their way to Anko's hips again, and he pulled on them, harder than before. A light, breathy moan escaped her. She suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy, and she could feel her whole body trembling and sweat beginning to perspire around her hairline. A similar noise rattled out of her when she felt something wet trail along her chest and around her already abused nipple. Anko almost screamed.

"I-it's too much, it's too much," she gasped, struggling underneath. Anko didn't know how to describe how she was feeling anymore; She felt like she was going to shake out of her skin, that her heart was going to pop, that her lungs were going to collapse. But it felt so _incredible._ It hurt and it was soothing all at once. It was all far too intense, so Anko rocked backwards, trying to get away.

Orochimaru's breath hitched as she rocked, and Anko felt his tongue blessedly leave her chest, and her fingers twitched along his chest, falling down along his sides from her exhaustion. Anko was desperately trying to force herself to breathe at a normal rate, for what felt like the millionth time that night.

It was exciting. Thrilling. Being pushed to her edge, the feeling that anymore would certainly kill her, was more elating than anything else she could think of. Almost like being in combat, even, but instead of blunt pain and sharp stings there was an ache and a heat in her lower abdomen, and Anko could only guess that the feeling was something sexual. She knew that she wanted more, and her fingers dug into Orochimaru's sides.

"Maybe..." Anko thought she heard Orochimaru breathe a word, but it was so quiet, she couldn't quite understand.

"What did you say-?" Anko felt herself being pushed backwards, and she blinked, realizing that she was staring at the ceiling. Orochimaru was hovering over her a moment later, and she winced as she felt his weight press onto her. He licked her neck, slowly, making a trail from her collarbone to her ear, and Anko shuddered. Then she felt hot breath on her neck, and stiffened. What was he doing? She felt the stubs of teeth scrape along her shoulder, and she arched her neck to the other side, more than willing, closing her eyes in bliss. She felt the pressure of his mouth beginning to close around her, his teeth beginning to dig into her skin...

Orochimaru placed a light peck on her neck instead, and one of his hands lifted up Anko's thigh, pressing his hips against hers, and she cried out at the jolt of pleasure. He did it again, and Anko placed her hands on behind his head, clumping bunches of his hair into her fists.

"If you truly desire power..." Orochimaru whispered, "than all you have to do is accept me entirely. "

"I...I love you Sensei. No one else but you..." Anko heard herself say. She almost laughed. It was the truth, it had been for a long time now. Of that, she was more certain than anything else now. Orochimaru exhaled, and Anko felt him smile against her neck. "Good girl. Let's move forward then."

A pain unlike any other shot through Anko, and she screamed. That hardness... No, Orochimaru was _inside _of her now, stretching her. She felt her legs spasm and convulse, but Orochimaru held her in place, shushing her, brushing her damp hair away from her face. "The pain will subside, just relax and fight through it..."

"Al-alright." Anko grit her teeth, willing herself to obey him. It turns out that pain does in fact play a part in all this, but she _will _endure this. If she couldn't, than she could hardly call herself a worthy student. Not even close. And besides, the pain was already dulled down, and in it's place was a sort of strangled pleasure that felt entirely different but so much _better._ Anko moved her pelvis experimentally, gasping, followed by a low moan. She flushed; did that noise _really _just come out of her?

She winced when she felt the breath of Orochimaru's short _heh _of laughter on her ear, and her thigh was pressed against her stomach by his hand. "Ah... Like I said I'm rubbing off on you. I wonder if you have a taste for blood as well? Maybe some other time..."

He was moving again, and Anko's screams turned to moans once again. It was _far _too much, and she felt like she had fallen away and into a dark, endless chasm; Her stomach clenching, her ears ringing, her body shaking, the strangest feeling of having something so deeply inside her, and she was only vaguely aware of the mattress squeaking and moving underneath her. Orochimaru's hands lifted her hips, and she cooed at the new feeling, like a bubble spreading throughout her. "K-keep going," she murmured between her whimpers and groans.

"Haa... Haa..." Anko heard herself moan wildly as a tidal wave crashed over her, enraptured, bucking her hips wildly into the incredible feeling. It ebbed slightly, and she was aware of Orochimaru's arms wrapped around her, clinging to her. Anko felt his body tremble as he groaned deeply, and he pulled out of her, Anko shaking with the release.

She came down from her high steadily, panting, Orochimaru's hair a tangled damp mess in her fingers. She supported his full weight on top of her then, and relaxed, her bearings returning to her. _"I just had sex... Hah," _she thought, carefully removing her hands from his head, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his ear. On top of everything else now, she wanted _this _as well, to be so close to the man that she did indeed _love, _every night, forevermore. Age means nothing to something so wonderful, Anko was sure of that...

"Anko... How long has it been, do you think? Maybe an hour?"

Anko blinked, stupefied. Huh?

"I guess... Why?"

"...It doesn't matter." Orochimaru eased himself up off of her, and placed his hand over Anko's eyes. She closed them willingly, grateful, and she was too worn out to question what he was doing. She could fall asleep right then and there if she wanted, and so she didn't fully process what he said next, comforted as she was by how softly it was spoken:

"Love, lust... It isn't on the same emotional level as vengeance and hate. The will to fight isn't enough... What a shame. This concludes the experiment."

…

Anko stood in front of the bizarrely open doorway for just a moment. This is Orochimaru's, her mentors, room. The darkness inside was foreboding, consuming, and yet omniscient. It knew of her presence, and just dared, enticed her, crooking spectral fingers laced with velvet, to come inside. Anko swallowed. She will admit, she'd wondered briefly what he might look like sleeping, for instance, or maybe what his hair might feel like...

Anko grabbed the brass handle and eased the door closed, wincing slightly as it made a loud creaking. Just her luck, but oh well. If Orochimaru happened to wake up, he'd stare at her with those creepy eyes. Anko shuddered at the thought. Besides, she could play some music before falling asleep this way. Anko swung on her heel and raised her leg, about to march the short distance to her room, when she carefully placed her foot on the wood flooring instead. It might take a bit longer than planned at this rate, but that's alright.

It'd be best not to disturb him.

* * *

A/N

I haven't written a full lemon in a long time, it was difficult x_x But hey, first Naruto story. Woo. The main perspective that I always write from is a male's, so I thought I'd try something different here. Also different, this is a lot more subtle with it's darkness than what I'm used to, but it's definitely there. Yay.

I want to try and avoid using Japanese terms as much as possible, so Anko was going to say "Master" instead of "Sensei," but it just didn't have the same feel to it, ya know? I'm always so iffy with the Naruto timeline, but I really hope all the events and such are in the right place. Any errors with anything, please do tell me :p

Sooo whatcha think? Did it suck? It sucked didn't it :x I hope you were able to enjoy it, you should totally give me a review and tell me exactly what you think. I can take anything you have to say, no need to be nice, really~


End file.
